Mi Platónico (FujiRock AU)
by Jatito Matsuno
Summary: Karamatsu quedó perdidamente enamorado del integrante más joven del grupo musical 'FujiRock' por eso su más grande deseo es ir a uno de sus conciertos para poder conocerlo. Pero las primeras impresiones no siempre salen bien, ¿cierto?. KaramatsuxTodomatsu Multiparing/Incesto
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

 _*Iba a decir esto al final pero prefiero hacerlo desde ya para evitar confusiones ^^U_

 _Este es un fanfic que incluirá tanto a los Matsus en su versión "normal" como en el AU de FujiRock._

 _Por ende no se puede llamarles a todos de la misma manera (Ya saben, no es como que Osomatsu aparezca y se presente a Osomatsu diciéndole "Hey hola, me llamo Osomatsu"(?) xD_

 _Así que a los de FujiRock se les mencionará únicamente como el 'apodo' o nombre artístico que se les dio oficialmente;_

•Oso

•Kara

•Jade

•Ichi

•Juicy

•Todo

 _Sip, la mayoría simplemente es su nombre en diminutivo. Pero es su significado directo del Kanji xD (Y además su apellido será "Fujio"(?)._

 _Espero que con esto se eviten confusiones, especialmente en este capítulo con tanto "Todo" .w._

 _En fin, disculpen por alargarme y espero les guste esta introducción del fic. nwnU_

* * *

Es extraño que esta historia comience con Choromatsu ¿no? pero técnicamente fue él quien lo inició todo.

Su fanatismo por las idols creció a tal medida que quiso arrastrar a sus hermanos a ese mundo. Aunque claro, ninguno cedió...bueno, exceptuando a Karamatsu.

Él fue el único que acompañó a su hermano menor a todos esos eventos 'otakus'.

Choromatsu muy feliz le fue mostrando ese mundo donde hermosas chicas con lindos trajes y melodiosas voces le daban vida a canciones y bailes, que Choromatsu no dudaba en cantar a todo pulmón.

Aunque claro...también hay chicos idols, pero al tercer hermano de los Matsuno no le interesaban, él sólo adoraba a los grupos de chicas, al igual que a su amada Nya-chan.

Pero sin que nadie se fuera dando cuenta, Karamatsu se 'torció' un poco por el camino que Choro le iba llevando.

No sólo comenzó a dejar de lado a las amadas idols de su hermano, sino que sin saber incluso estaba desviandose a otros géneros musicales.

Las idols que escuchaba Choromatsu cantaban más canciones pop o bailables, pero el chico de lentes oscuros comenzó a interesarse a un grupo musical de chicos. Los cuales cantaban más un estilo rock.

Aunque no fue el género...no fue la música o el estilo de esos chicos lo que le provocó a Karamatsu inconscientemente alejarse de los gustos que su hermano menor le estaba inculcando.

Sino que quedó perdidamente enamorado del menor de los integrantes; Todo Fujio.

Al poco tiempo Karamatsu había comprado los discos y todo tipo de mercancía oficial de aquel grupo.

Aunque terminó por esconder en una caja cada cosa como si de reliquias se trataran, no era el tipo de persona que se avergonzara de mostrar sus gustos...todo lo contrario.

Pero no quería que ninguno de sus hermanos se fuera a interesar también en su amado Todo.

Al único que le había contado su preciado 'secreto' era a Choromatsu, puesto que no pudo escapar de sus reclamos por haberse interesado en algo que no tenía nada que ver con sus adoradas Idols.

Inicialmente Choromatsu se molestó mucho, pero esa molestia cambió a confusión cuando Karamatsu le dijo sus razones.

No pudo evitar quedar impresionado al saber que su hermano mayor se había enamorado de un chico.

Pero no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que realmente no es algo muy sorpresivo en Karamatsu...especialmente después de esa extraña relación que tuvo con aquella flor.

Así que al final el "arrastrado" fue Choromatsu, ya que Karamatsu al no tener técnicamente nada de experiencia por sí mismo sobre esas cosas, le pedía ayuda al de sudadera verde para que le indicara lo que tenía que hacer para saber la fecha de conciertos. Al igual de cómo conseguir las entradas y otras cosas así.

Realmente algo que Karamatsu deseaba mucho era ir a un concierto de ese grupo, ver en vivo y en directo cantar a ese joven.

Amaba todo de él...todas las noches reproducía sus canciones favoritas que Todo tenía independiente de sus hermanos.

No podía dormir si antes no se iba a la azotea a escuchar esa voz que tanto lo enloquecía.

Su voz y canto tenían un estilo único que Karamatsu adoraba, podía hacer unos cambios de tono impresionantes. Podía sonar tanto dulce como intimidante, y ni mencionar los screamers.

Todo eso lo ayudaba a brillar con luz propia y sobresalir en ese grupo tan agresivo conformado por él y sus hermanos mayores.

Aunque escucharlo cada noche no era lo único que Karamatsu hacía para saciar el amor cada vez más incontrolable que comenzaba a sentir por ese chico de ojos rosas.

Sino que cada vez que podía escribía cartas, las cuales con mucho amor le enviaba al grupo dirigidas especialmente a Todo Fujio, con ayuda de Choromatsu.

Lo cual le era muy difícil al tercero hacer, y no porque se le dificultara encontrar la forma de enviar las cartas. Ya que tenía una muy buena experiencia en investigar la dirección que algunos artistas les dejaban a sus fans exclusivamente para que les mandaran mensajes u obsequios.

Sino que...el que Karamatsu decorara por él mismo cada carta, rociándolas con su propia colonia y para colmo ponerle brillantina azul al sobre y sellarlo con un corazón rosa (según él para que los colores de ambos hicieran juego y brillaran tanto como Todo en el escenario)

era algo que realmente le provocaba dolor.

Ni siquiera entendía como la agencia de correo le permitía dejar las cartas así.

Pero por más que intentó convencerlo varias veces de que mejor le enviara e-mails, (Incluso llegando a la mentira de decirle que corría el riesgo de que le respondiera personalmente) Karamatsu no hizo caso. Puesto que a su vista el enviarle cartas como en las antiguas épocas se le hacía algo más romántico.

—¡SABES QUE NO ESTÁS EN UNA JODIDA RELACIÓN A DISTANCIA CON ESE ARTISTA! ¡¿CIERTO?!

—Humm

—¡¿Estás escuchándome a caso!?

Y a pesar de que Karamatsu nunca pudiera enterarse de si sus cartas le llegaban, el imaginar a su amado Todo leyendo algo de lo que él le había escrito con tanto amor, realmente le hacía mucha ilusión.

...

Después de mucho tiempo Choromatsu le dio la grata noticia de que ese grupo tenía una fecha próxima a tocar en la ciudad de Akatsuka.

El tercero no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso por Karamatsu, llegando al punto de lograr conseguir un pase VIP de ese grupo que no le interesaba para nada, y que también era el causante de que perdiera la oportunidad de que a uno de sus hermanos apreciara a sus idols tanto como él.

Pero después de todo ahí estaba, frente a Karamatsu, viéndolo dar brincos de alegría y llorando como nunca mientras abrazaba y besaba ese pase.

Fue muy costoso, pero sabía que nada haría más feliz al segundo.

Al igual de que le cobraría cada centavo. 

Karamatsu estaba tan agradecido que el mismo Choro tuvo que pedirle de favor que le diera su espacio personal. Ya que no le dejaba tranquilo siguiéndolo a todas partes y preguntando cada segundo si necesitaba algo.

Si de por sí el de azul ya era demasiado amable, ahora Choromatsu se sentía realmente asfixiado.

Pero en fin, claramente después de todo Karamatsu le preguntó a Choro si lo acompañaría.

Pero éste último se negó, no era algo que le interesara. Al igual que únicamente pudo conseguir un sólo pase, su billetera no daba para más.

Al final Karamatsu se preparó para ir. Escribió una carta más que se aseguraría de que le llegara a Todo, puesto que pensaba aprovechar el pase VIP para lanzarla al escenario.

O si tenía suerte, dársela en sus propias manos. Después de todo llegó a ver que en algunos conciertos los chicos mientras cantan, se acercaban a chocar las manos a los fans de la primera fila. Y algunas veces estos aprovechaban para darles algún obsequio.

Pero estaba preparado para cualquier posibilidad. Ya que aunque eso sucediera, nada le aseguraba que justamente Todo fuera quien se fuera a acercar a los fans.

Por eso al no estar seguro que tan cerca quedaría del escenario, compró un lindo peluche para poder amarrar su carta ahí. Y así asegurar que el peso le ayudara a que la carta cayera en el escenario y no se perdiera en ninguna otra parte.

Y el día había llegado.

Karamatsu a penas pudo dormir, no paró de fantasear toda la noche el concierto.

Imaginado cómo sería estar ahí...y en lo que haría si él y Todo cruzaban miradas.

Sus delirios llegaron al punto de imaginar que Todo lo subía al escenario para que cantara con él.

Estaba volviéndose un Choromatsu más al creer sus propias fantasías...realmente estaba seguro de que algo como eso podría pasar.

Pero en fin, ahí se encontraba ya, en su lugar frente al escenario. Estaba realmente feliz de que su lugar quedara tan cerca, sonreía con alegría mientras abrazaba el peluche con la carta contra su pecho.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las miradas y murmullos en su contra, puesto que ese peluche contrastaba demasiado con el ambiente. Y ni hablar de cómo iba vestido con ese traje de lentejuelas (escogido especialmente por él mismo para esa noche, ilusionado de que pudiera brillar y llamar la atención de su amado Todo)

Y sí que brillaba...llamaba ridículamente la atención de los sujetos que estaban alrededor suyo.

Pero finalmente el concierto había iniciado, los integrantes entraron al escenario saludando al público llenos de energía.

Karamatsu no contuvo sus gritos de emoción al ver al menor tan cerca de él, a penas estaba a unos metros.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si su corazón lograría resistir.

El segundo de los Matsuno quería esperar a las canciones que cantara Todo estando sólo.

Todos los integrantes tenían sus canciones propias, y algunas de las más populares eran las del menor de ellos, así que no dudaba en que llegaría el momento en que lo hiciera.

Y no se equivocó, aunque claro que tuvo que esperar. Ya que la rutina del concierto era que al principio cantarían algunas de las canciones donde participaban todos, después por edades estaría cada uno cantando algunos de sus solos más populares.

Y por buena o mala suerte de Karamatsu, Todo era el menor de ellos, así que como él mismo diría;

"Esperaría lo mejor para el final".

Claro que no le molestaba tener que escuchar a los demás primero, admiraba a todos los integrantes. Sin olvidar que fantasiosamente los veía como sus queridos cuñados.

Pero al ser su primer concierto ya no podía aguantar por el momento en que fuera el turno de Todo para adueñarse del escenario.

Al final el momento que Karamatsu más añoraba había llegado...

El menor había entrado al escenario, era su turno.

El de azul comenzó a llorar, (incomodando terriblemente a los demás de su alrededor)

Gritaba el nombre de su amado con esperanza de que sus gritos dejaran de ser opacados por los de los demás y el fuerte sonido de la música.

Su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que Todo caminaba cerca de la orilla del escenario.

Era realmente hermoso a sus ojos, no podía creer que existiera alguien con esa belleza.

Pero aún no había pasado nada de lo que había imaginado, ni siquiera el que estuviera tan cerca del escenario había logrado hacer que cruzaran miradas.

Todo estaba realmente concentrado en lo que hacía, y aunque le cantara al público y saludara no se había percatado de su presencia.

Pero eso no disminuía su emoción de verlo frente a él.

Hasta que entonces comenzó a sudar frío cuando vio que Todo estaba en una de las esquinas del escenario chocando la mano con los fans.

Lo veía caminar deprisa con la mano extendida al público.

Supo que su momento había llegado, cada vez estaba más cerca del lugar en el que se encontraba, y no iba a permitir que sus nervios le arruinaran el que pudiera tocar su mano.

Aunque ahora estaba en un dilema...realmente deseaba tocar su mano, pero si lo hacía no tendría tiempo de entregarle la carta con el peluche. Y si se los entregaba, no tendría tiempo de tocar su mano.

¿Qué podría hacer? No tenía tiempo de pensar ni decidir nada, Todo cada vez se acercaba más a su lugar.

Pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era simplemente tocar su mano, ¡por eso mismo había comprado ese peluche y atado la carta a él! Por cualquier cosa que pasara aún tenía la opción de tirar el peluche en el escenario, en su lugar se dio cuenta que hacer eso sería perfecto porque quedaría fácilmente a la vista del menor.

Y así no perdería la oportunidad de tocar esa bella y delicada mano, aunque fuera por un segundo, pero sabía que sería la mejor sensación del mundo.

Eso es lo que haría.

Pero...

Había durado más tiempo del que creyó pensando eso.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta sintió como la ola de gente a su alrededor se abalanzaban hacia el frente. Tanto los que estaban a sus lados como los de atrás claramente lo aplastaban al sentir cerca al cantante.

Karamatsu al estar tan distraído no pudo concentrarse cuando eso ocurría, y por los empujones hicieron que el peluche con la carta se le resbalaran de las manos.

No podía dejarlos caer, terminarían arruinados y pisoteados. No podría permitirse entregárselos en esas condiciones a su adorado Todo.

Pero sabía que al hacerlo perdería la oportunidad que estaba frente a él.

De igual manera no lo pensó, por inercia logró atrapar el peluche quedando casi enterrado entre la gente una vez que todos aprovecharon su movimiento para hacerse hacia al frente.

Pudo verlo pasar frente a él... había perdido su oportunidad.

Todo ya había terminado de chocar su mano con el público y continuó cantando alejandose de la orilla del escenario.

Karamatsu sofocado entró en pánico, todo había pasado tan rápido. La gente aún emocionada no paraba de empujarlo, así que sin evitarlo reaccionó de la peor manera.

—¡Auch!

La música continuaba sonando, pero... el cantante estaba en el suelo.

Karamatsu quedó helado en su posición, al igual que todo el público.

Los que estaban retirados del de azul por no saber quién había sido, y los que estaban a su alrededor porque vieron claramente todo. Al igual que éstos no tardaron mucho tiempo en echársele encima.

Karamatsu en su desesperación al ver que el menor se alejaba de él, no pensó en lo que hacía y simplemente lanzó el peluche al escenario como lo tenía previsto.

Pero por lo ansioso que se había puesto lo lanzó con demasiada fuerza, dándole al cantante en toda la cara provocando que cayera de golpe al piso.

Todo a penas estaba poniéndose de pie cuando quitaron la música.

Puso la mano en la mitad de su cara donde le habían golpeado, a pesar de que no fue algo muy duro o fuerte sí que fue inesperado. Por ende lo dejó aturdido unos segundos.

Pero al estar de pie pudo notar en el piso el objeto con el que lo habían atacado, lo miró molesto desde su altura por ser la causa de tal humillación. Y enseguida buscó con la mirada en el público al dueño del objeto.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en encontrarlo, puesto que justo en frente un chico con ropa ridícula estaba siendo atacado y abucheado por los sujetos a su alrededor.

Todo al ver eso tomó enseguida el micrófono.

—¡Hey ustedes! déjenlo ya, es suficiente.

Todos se detuvieron en seguida dirigiendo la vista al chico sobre el escenario.

Karamatsu aún con lágrimas en los ojos levantó su mirada encontrándose con la del cantante.

Una lluvia de emociones comenzaron a apodarse de él, el chico de sus sueños lo estaba mirando. Había notado su presencia y no sólo eso, sino que también había pedido a sus agresores que se detuvieran, a pesar de que se mereciera cada empujón y golpe por lo que había provocado.

Comenzó a llorar aún más mientras le sonreía con anhelo, y pensó;

"Es un ángel, realmente lo es"

—Sólo sáquenlo de aquí.

Se escuchó a Todo decir con voz seca.

Claramente la seguridad no tardó nada después de que él pronunciara eso por el micrófono, y comenzaron a jalarlo hacia a fuera del concierto entre los gritos de satisfacción de la gente.

—¡Espera Todo, amor mío! _¡I LOVE YOU!_

Comenzó a gritar Karamatsu mientras lo jalaban hacia afuera, y a pesar de que su voz se perdía un poco entre los gritos del público, como no había música se escuchó muy claramente eso que le gritó al menor.

Todo no cambiaba su expresión mientras veía como sacaban a ese chico tan molesto. Ni siquiera al escuchar las frases que le gritaba con desesperación.

Igualmente que el público comenzó a chiflar y abuchear fuertemente a Karamatsu por eso, después de todo que un chico o chica se comportara así en un concierto de Idols así como Nya-chan, o incluso los F6 era normal.

Pero ese era un ambiente muy diferente, y a pesar de que muchos de los mismos tipos del público que abucheaban a Karamatsu también tenían fantasías sucias con el más joven de los Fujio, no lo dirían abiertamente. Ni mucho menos comportándose como unos ridículos fanboys al igual que el de azul.

Al final el concierto continuó, pero no sin antes esperar a que sacaran al chico que había interrumpido.

Todo terminó las canciones que le tocaban, y después de eso los demás hermanos se reunieron para cantar una canción final.

La buena noticia es que Karamatsu había logrado sus objetivos;

Ver a Todo en vivo, tirar el peluche con su carta en el escenario y...llamar la atención del menor.

La mala es que se perdió el final del concierto, golpeó a su amado platónico y no le dejó una buena impresión.

Al igual de que había llegado terriblemente deprimido a su casa.

Pero aún tenía una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, ¿cierto?

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 1- Intentamos arreglarlo

**Capítulo 1.- Intentamos arreglarlo**

 _•Advertencias•_

 _–Tal vez no se note mucho en este capítulo, pero los FujiRock tendrán una personalidad algo ooc (a mi gusto) a diferencia de los Matsus. En algunos es más evidente que en otros, cuando tengan más participación lo notarán xD Al igual por como avancen los capítulos se irá mostrando más de ellos y de cómo son, pero eso lo explicaré en su momento._

 _–Con los Matsuno no se preocupen, ellos actuarán según su personalidad. Ahí si notan ooc en ellos sí sería porque la cagué yo c,x_

 _–Me encanta meter mensajes subliminales, no son spoilers pero sí son cosas que más adelante pueden cobrar un gran sentido c'x_

 _Pareja principal: Karamatsu x Todo_

 _Otras parejas: ? is a surprice ejeh~_

 _Si están bien con eso, disfruten del capítulo ~ uwu_

* * *

Karamatsu entró por la puerta de su casa, sus hermanos hubieran seguido con su actitud de no importarles en dónde había estado toda la tarde de no ser por el aura depresiva que emanaba el segundo.

—¿Qué te sucede Karamatsu nii-san? Creí que llegarías llorando de alegría —mencionó Choromatsu sorprendido, pero el mayor sólo pasó de largo sin escucharle—

El de azul entró a la habitación y se recostó en el sofá, siendo lanzado al piso enseguida por Ichimatsu quien ya estaba sentado ahí. Pero para su sorpresa Karamatsu no reaccionó a nada y quedó inmóvil en el piso.

—¡Ichimatsu, lo has matado! Ah no...aún respira, está bien.

—¿Bien? ¡¿Qué a caso no lo estás viendo, Osomatsu nii-san?!

El mayor sólo se quedó observando al segundo con los brazos cruzados, hasta que Totty decidió hablar.

—¿Pero qué lo ha hecho ponerse así?

—No lo sé...Hey, Karamatsu nii-san ¿no te fue bien? —Pero no recibió respuesta—

—Tú...¿sabes dónde estaba, Choromatsu nii-san?

El tercero comenzó a sudar de nervios, se preguntaba si estaba bien que lo dijera. Después de todo era algo que Karamatsu estaba ocultando.

—B-Bueno...fue a...un concierto.

—¿Un concierto...? ¿Karamatsu nii-san?

—Oh, dime que no lo arrastraste a tus gustos okatus, Choromatsu.

—¡No! ...lamentablemente no.

—Pero, ¿fue a un concierto vestido así? Seguro lo echaron...—agregó el menor—

—¡AHHHHHHH! —reaccionó Karamatsu llorando, provocando que todos dieran un brinco al no esperar ese movimiento —¡Todo, _why!_

—¿Todo?

Choromatsu observó lo interrogantes que se veían los rostros de Osomatsu y Todomatsu, así que decidió acercarse a Karamatsu. Se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a agitarlo un poco.

—¡Ya basta Karamatsu nii-san! ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Lo...a...rruiné... _b-bro...ther_ —respondió el mayor entrecortado por el llanto, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Choromatsu— s-seguro...gh...que m-me...odia.

—¡¿Pues qué hiciste?! —preguntó el de verde un poco acelerado por la incomodidad de tener a Karamatsu llorando en sus piernas, pero no se animaba a quitarlo. Después de todo sabía en carne propia lo que era arruinar la primera impresión de él con alguna de sus amadas idols—

—Oigan no estoy entendiendo nada —agregó el mayor rascandose la nariz mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzando sus piernas—

—A-Ah...—Choromatsu miró dudoso al de azul, el cual agachó su cabeza como diciéndole "está bien"—B-Bueno...l-lo que pasa es...

—¡Llegué, Hustle Hustle, Muscle Muscle!—Entró Jyushimatsu a la habitación azotando la puerta, estaba con su traje de "entrenamiento" (todo sucio por cierto)—¿Eh, qué le pasa a Ichimatsu nii-san?

—No Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu está en el sofá—le respondió el mayor sonriendo divertido por la confusión—

—¡¿Por qué hay dos Ichimatsu's nii-san's?!

Todomatsu y Osomatsu no pudieron aguantar más y se echaron a reír.

—¡Que te confundan con Ichimatsu nii-san es porque estás grave, Karamatsu nii-san!

—¡Dejen de reír, no es gracioso!—reaccionó el de verde—

—Ohhhh...¿Karamatsu nii-san? —mencionó Jyushimatsu acercándose al mayor cuando logró comprender—¡Tal vez jugar béisbol te haga sentir mejor!

—No lo creo Jyushimatsu nii-san—le respondió Totty retirando una lágrima de sus ojos mientras intentaba calmar su risa—

—Bueno ya, ya~ explícanos todo esto Choromatsu.

El tercero suspiró dudando un poco, y explicó todo. Quería evitar mencionar que lo que pasó fue por querer contagiarle el buen gusto de las idols a Karamatsu, pero aunque logró saltarse eso diciendo que el de azul, después de interesarse en ese grupo le pidió ayuda, igual Osomatsu se lo terminó sacando.

Explicó todo hasta donde sabía, que era hasta horas atrás cuando vio a Karamatsu irse muy emocionado al concierto.

—¡Vaya, te lo tenías muy guardado Karamachu!—Exclamó el mayor echándose a reír—

—¡A Karamatsu nii-san le gustan los penes!

—¡Jyushimatsu nii-san, no digas esas cosas! Porque...¡es muy bueno!—Y Totty se unió a reír con el mayor, de igual manera se podía ver a Ichimatsu burlándose en su rincón del sofá—

—¡Ya...us...tedes...pfff!—Choromatsu intentaba mantenerse recto, después de todo nunca había visto eso de tal manera ni le había causado gracia. Pero el estúpido humor de sus hermanos le estaba ganando— ¡BASTA!

—Está bien pff pero, eso aún no explica el que Karamatsu haya llegado así.

—Hace un rato dijo que lo odiaba, oh no Karamatsu nii-san ¿qué hiciste?—preguntó el menor—

 **...**

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Exclamaron todos al unísono, a excepción de Ichimatsu—

—¡Esto sobrepasa cualquier tontería que haya hecho!—seguía riéndose el mayor—

—Que mal salió eso...—Le siguió Totty—

—Sí...no sé que haría si me llegara a pasar...

—Pobre chico, que humillante...

—¿Ah? ¡¿Es en serio, Todomatsu?!

—Es verdad Totty...tuvo razón en molestarse y echarme...que daño, _¡oh god,_ cómo duele!

—¡Mira el lado bueno Karamatsu nii-san! seguramente no te olvidará—agregó el quinto felizmente—

—¡Ahhhhh! _¡My Love_ me recordará por ser el tipo que arruinó su concierto!

—¡N-No, no! Tranquilo Karamatsu nii-san, tal vez no recuerde algo tan insignificante...—respondió Totty intentando calmarlo—

—...¡Ahhhhh! ¡Soy insignificante para _my loved,_ Todo!

Y así todos terminaron por ignorar de nuevo a Karamatsu, dejaron de lado su drama y decidieron continuar con sus vidas. Suponiendo que pronto se le pasaría algo como eso y regresaría a la normalidad.

Pero...no fue así.

* * *

—¿Cuántos días lleva en esa posición?—Osomatsu le preguntó a Totty refiriéndose a Karamatsu, puesto que éste último se encontraba boca abajo en el sofá con posición fetal—

—Ni idea, pero incluso duerme así, ¡qué miedo!

—Ahg...¡Hey, Karamatsu! Ya levántate ¿me escuchas? ¡No necesitamos dos Ichimatsu's!

—...

—¡No es para tanto, Karamatsu nii-san! Has tenido peores decepciones a lo largo de tu vida.

—...

—¡Aghh, no puedo con ésto! ¡Enloqueceré!—exclamó el de rojo tomando su cabeza—

—Creo que sé cómo arreglarlo...

Ambos se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con Choromatsu.

—¡¿CÓMO?!—Exclamaron en unísono—

—Revisé el boleto de Karamatsu nii-san, y como lo supuse le sirve para entrar gratis a la firma de autógrafos por ser VIP.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que...si va tal vez tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él y disculparse. Si tenemos suerte puede que eso logre quitarle este humor a Karamatsu nii-san...

—Vaya, ¡hasta que tu obsesión por esas idols sirvió para algo!

—¡Oye!

—Esperen...¿y si no funciona?

—¿A qué te refieres, Totty?

—No conocemos al chico, y si echó a Karamatsu nii-san del concierto sólo por haberle lanzado un peluche pues...no sé, quizás siga molesto y...

—De igual manera es nuestra única esperanza de que Karamatsu pueda volver a hablar con él, hay que arriesgarnos.—animó Osomatsu decidido—

—¿Pero, cuándo es?

—Según lo que leí es una semana después del concierto.

—Trae acá—el mayor arrebató de las manos de Choromatsu el boleto para leerlo por sí mismo—ah, es mañana~

—Mañana...pero...¿qué ese concierto no fue hace una semana?—preguntó el de rosa—

—Sí, y aquí dice que la firma de autógrafos es el 14 de abril.

—...Osomatsu nii-san—habló el tercero—

—¿Sí?

—¡HOY ES 14 DE ABRIL!

—¡¿Ehhhk?! ¡¿EN SERIO?!

—¡Hay que darnos prisa!

—¡Llegamos, home run!—entró el quinto a la habitación con Ichimatsu amarrado al bate, el cual estaba desmayado—

—¡Jyushimatsu nii-san, ayúdanos a llevar a Karamatsu nii-san!

—¡Bien!—respondió enérgicamente levantando a Karamatsu de la sudadera—

—Agh...que asco, está todo babeado y sin rasurar.

—Creo que son lágrimas, Totty—Le siguió el mayor—

—¡No podemos llevarlo en estas condiciones! Además parece muerto en vida...—exclamó Choromatsu, y tenía razón ya que Karamatsu no reaccionaba—

—¡Bien! Jyushimatsu llena la bañera con agua helada, ¡lo más rápido que puedas!

—¡Hai!

—¡¿Qué planeas hacer, Osomatsu nii-san?!

—¡Listo!—Exclamó Jyushimatsu entrando por la puerta—

—Qué rápido...bueno, ahora llévalo hasta la bañera y échalo ahí.

—¡Hai!

—¡Espera, Jyushimatsu! ¡A mí n-AHHHHHHH!

—Te mereces eso y más...—mencionó Choromatsu viendo como el mayor se salía temblando de la bañera—

—¡E-Es p-p-para h-hac-c-cerlo r-reaccion-n-n-nar!

—Es cierto...Jyushimatsu nii-san, trae a KARAMATSU nii-san, ¿sí?

—¡Hai!

Y después de que Jyushimatsu se equivocara y lanzara a la bañera helada a cada uno de sus hermanos, por fin le atinó con Karamatsu. El cual en cuanto cayó reaccionó agitado y tosiendo.

—¡Despierta Karamatsu, tienes que arreglarte!

—¿A-Arreg-g-glarm-m-me...?

—¡S-Sí! ¿N-No q-quieres v-ver a tu T-T-Todo?—Mencionó Totty aún temblando porque a penas había salido de la bañera hace unos instantes—

A Karamatsu le brillaron los ojos.

—¡No puedes ir en estas condiciones! Así que reacciona de una vez y rápido, ¡no hay tiempo!

—O-Osomat-tsu nii-s-san...—le respondió el segundo, enternecido—

No tardaron ni treinta minutos cuando ya estaban saliendo de su casa. Hubieran tardado incluso menos si no fuera por los retrasos de Karamatsu al insistir en querer vestirse con sus más dolorosas ropas, pero por suerte lograron vestirlo decentemente con la ayuda de Totty.

Se encaminaron al lugar, todos suspiraron al ver que aún habían muchas personas haciendo fila, así que no habían llegado tarde. Sólo que ahora tendrían que esperar...

Pero como únicamente les daban treinta segundos a cada persona no tardaron mucho en estar cerca de su turno.

—A-Ahí está...—habló Karamatsu, se notaba lo nervioso que se había puesto repentinamente, incluso se le podía notar como le temblaban las piernas—

—¿Quién es de todos esos?—Preguntó el mayor—

—E-El...segundo de derecha a izquierda.

—Ohh...—exclamaron todos a la vez—

—¿Y qué se supone que hago yo aquí?—Ichimatsu rompió con la atmósfera cuando despertó—

—Jyushimatsu te trajo.

—Ah sí...hablando de eso, ¿Jyushimatsu?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías desatarme del bate? No siento mis extremidades...

—¡Okey!—El de buzo amarillo aún tenía al mayor atado al bate en su hombro, pero finalmente lo bajó y desató. Sólo que no podía estar de pie al no sentir sus piernas por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición, así que simplemente quedó recostado en el suelo—

—Bueno...volviendo al tema...debo admitir que no tienes tan mal gusto Karamatsu nii-san~

—¡Oh, Totty!—Exclamó el mayor con los ojos brillantes—

—Sí...no está mal, después de todo cuando Choromatsu nos dijo que te gustaba un chico, realmente creí que te gustaba 'un chico'—Mencionó Osomatsu sin contener su risa—

Karamatsu simplemente sonrió sin entender.

—¡¿Son sextillizos como nosotros?!

—No my little Jyushimatsu~ todos se llevan con un año; los únicos gemelos son Ichi y Juicy.

—¿Quieres dejar de dirigirte a ellos como si los conociéramos? No tenemos como saber cuales son los gemelos si todos son tan iguales y diferentes a la vez.

—Oh, sorry Totty~ Juicy es el que está en la esquina derecha de la mesa, y a su lado está Ichi.

—Al menos ya estás más tranquilo, Karamatsu. Sigue así por favor, no lo arruines esta vez.

 _—¡NEVER!_

—El que sigue.

Karamatsu brincó en su lugar al escuchar eso e intentó huir, pero sus hermanos lo detuvieron.

—¡Oye, oye! Si te atreves a huir te mataré, ¡gasté todo mi dinero del pachinko por esto!

—¿G-Gastaste?

—¡Ahora ve!—enseguida de eso el mayor empujó a Karamatsu hacia la mesa donde estaban los cantantes—

Karamatsu tragó saliva y se detuvo justo frente a Todo, sólo soltó un nervioso "H-Hola" y el menor en seguida levantó la cabeza para responderle.

—¡Hola, bienven...!—Aunque su mirada se oscureció al reconocerlo—...espera...¿tú no eres...?

—¡Mi nombre es Matsuno Karamatsu, vengo a disculparme por mi error la semana pas...!—No logró terminar su oración, puesto que mientras hablaba hizo una reverencia tan brusca que golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa—

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas desde su esquina, mientras que el mayor intentando contener su risa trataba de calmarlos inútilmente.

—¡Oh chicos, no sean crueles pfff...!—se notaba que estaba partiendose también, Kara y Todo observaron sorprendidos la escena y Jade únicamente tenía una expresión seria—

—Entonces...¿viniste a disculparte?

—¡Sí! ¡Yo...ah...!—Karamatsu quedó paralizado sin poder articular palabra al encontrarse con la mirada de Todo. Si en el concierto se sentía muy cerca de él ¡esto no se comparaba!—

Especialmente porque esa mirada estaba dirigida a él, y sólo a él. Estaba serio pero no parecía molesto, no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. Era aún más bello en persona, cada facción, cada parte de él era realmente hermosa a la vista de Karamatsu.

—Se acabó su tiempo.

—¿Eh?

—Uhh...lo siento amigo, hasta la próxima—le habló amablemente el mayor de los Fujio—

—¡N-No, esperen! Aún tengo mucho que decirte Todo, porfavor...

—¡No pueden sacarlo esta vez! Seguimos nosotros—Exclamó Osomatsu metiéndose en la conversación mientras rozaba su nariz con el dedo índice—

—¿Hmmm?

Osomatsu le pasó al guardia el boleto de él mismo y se giró para decirle rápidamente a Karamatsu.

—Si cada persona tiene treinta segundos, entre todos tienes ahora dos minutos y medio. No los desperdicies.

—Osomatsu nii-san...—susurró enternecidamente Karamatsu con los ojos llorosos, siendo interrumpido por un golpe de Ichimatsu—

—¡Pero no pierdas tiempo Kusomatsu, que fue costoso y también yo tuve que poner mi parte!

—¡Sí!—exclamó el mayor dándose la vuelta viendo nuevamente a Todo—

Los demás simplemente observaban expectativamente la escena, puesto que sabían que el chico únicamente utilizaría esos dos minutos buscando la atención del menor de ellos en ese momento.

—Todo yo...siento mucho lo que provoqué, _I really sorry._ Pero recibiste el golpe de mi amor por ti.

—Y buen golpe, tu amor lo tiró al suelo pfff—los gemelos se echaron a reír de vuelta, mientras el mayor intentaba aguantar las carcajadas, sólo que esta vez también Kara luchaba por no reír sosteniendose de Oso—

—¡Cierra la boca, Ichi nii-san!—replicó el menor con un notable sonrojo de vergüenza—

—A-Ah...y-yo sólo espero que...—Todo volvió a prestarle su atención al de azul, mientras que los demás se calmaban. Aunque con la única intensión de guardar silencio para seguir escuchando lo que decía—...que hayas aceptado mi obsequio.

—Ah...¿hablas de ese peluche?

 _—¡Yes!—_ respondió con los ojos brillantes—

—Ah sí, gracias...lo tiré.

Karamatsu sintió como ese comentario le atravesó el pecho como si de una flecha se tratase.

—¿E-Eh? ¿W-Why?

—Me traería malos recuerdos guardarlo.

—O-Oh...está bien, p-pero ¡¿leíste la **carta**?!

—Nop.

El mayor ya no reía, sólo se dedicó a observar a su hermano menor.

—Y-Yo...bueno, te había escrito todos mis sentimientos hacia ti...y...lo que pienso de ti...y...

—Oh lo entiendo, pero hace mucho que no reviso lo que mandan los fans ¿sabes? a veces son cosas molestas.

—¿E-Entonces tampoco has visto las cartas que te he mandado por correo?—preguntó el de azul con una sonrisa nerviosa—

—Ah...—Todo abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se recargó en su asiento y cruzaba los brazos—así que eras tú.

—¡Sí! Yo mismo las decoré con todo mi _love_ y...—

—Oye, pero ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando mandaste toda esa...—

—¡Ven Karamatsu nii-san, vámonos ya!—Intervino un furioso Choromatsu jalando al mayor hacia afuera—

—¡¿Ya se terminó el tiempo?!

—No, pero no importa.

—¡No! ¡Choromatsu, no terminé de escuchar lo que me decía Todo!

—Créeme, no quieres saber.

Los demás hermanos siguieron a Karamatsu y Choro, Osomatsu quedó un par de segundos observando a cada uno de los Fujio para luego seguir a los demás.

Mientras, los artistas quedaron con una sensación extraña, los gemelos hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Y Todo suspiró en su lugar.

Pero antes de que pasara el siguiente fan cuando creyeron que todo había terminado, Karamatsu volvió a entrar. No se acercó a la mesa, se quedó a un par de metros únicamente.

—¡Aún me quedan unos cuantos segundos, y quiero terminar esto! No malgastaré el dinero que mis _brother's_ han gastado en mí...

Ya no permitieron pasar a los Matsuno, así que Karamatsu estaba sólo frente a los artistas en medio de toda esa gente. Pero aún así no se silenció.

—Todo, y-yo sé que no soy nadie...que no tengo nada para ofrecerte, ni posibilidades de que te fijes en alguien como yo...¡P-Pero...! Yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti, y aunque me hayas echado de tu concierto, aunque hayas tirado el peluche, aunque no hayas leído mis cartas...¡Y-Yo sé que eres un ángel! _A precious angel_ que agradezco haber conocido...¡Podría morir en este mismo instante, y lo haría feliz por que...!—Pero un golpe detuvo abruptamente su discurso haciéndolo caer al suelo, ya que uno de los guardias de seguridad lo golpeó para sacarlo de una vez—

Todo al segundo de ver el golpe, se puso de pie impulsivamente en su asiento, su expresión era de sorpresa y nervios. Oso intentó gritar para reprender al guardia que había hecho eso, pero el menor lo detuvo estirando su brazo hacia él.

Así mismo volvió a sentarse aún con su brazo extendido a su izquierda donde estaba el mayor, tenía su mirada agachada y ensombrecida. Pero entonces se sobresaltó al sentir que Jade tocó ligeramente su rodilla para llamar su atención. Todo volteó a verlo, el de ojos verdes sólo lo observó serio, no se dijeron nada pero el menor **sabía** qué intentaba decirle.

En seguida de eso simplemente se puso de pie y se retiró, los demás lo vieron irse pero Oso les dio la indicación de que no lo detuvieran.

* * *

A penas llegaron a su casa, Karamatsu terminó tal y como estaba antes de que fueran a la firma de autógrafos. Incluso inexplicablemente le creció la barba que se había rasurado a penas esa tarde. Se recostó en el sofá y no volvió a moverse...

Ya habían pasado tres días de eso, pero Karamatsu seguía en su misma posición en el sofá.

—¡Se los dije! No sirvió para nada, Karamatsu nii-san está igual.

—Se veía lindo y amable pero terminó siendo un _egorest,_ se parece a ti, Totty—mencionó el mayor—

—¡¿Ah?!

—Más importante que eso, ha dejado tan...así a Karamatsu nii-san ¿qué vamos a hacer?—agregó Choromatsu—

—No tengo idea...

—¡Tal vez si jugamos béisbol Karamatsu nii-san se sienta mejor! ¡Yo siempre me siento mejor cuando juego béisbol!

—Está bien Jyushimatsu nii-san, pero no creo que eso ayude a Karamatsu nii-san—le respondió amablemente el menor—

—Yo creo que simplemente deberías olvidarte de ese chico, Karamatsu nii-san. ¡No vale la pena después de cómo se comportó contigo!—exclamó Choro acercándose al segundo—¡escúchame!

—N-No...él es...un ángel...yo sé que lo es...—habló Karamatsu aún boca abajo en el sofá—

Todos suspiraron rendidos ante la única frase que había dicho después de tres días.

—Tal vez si...—Osomatsu comenzó a hablar pero el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió y se quedó en silencio abruptamente—

—¿Quién será?—Preguntó Choromatsu pero nadie de sus hermanos le respondió, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto al juego del silencio para no tener que encargarse de nada—

Y de que había perdido por haber hablado.

—¡Agh bien, yo voy!—exclamó molesto—

Se dirigió a abrir, pero quedó paralizado al ver esas tres siluetas frente a él.

—Hola~

 _Continuará..._

 _¡Primer capítulo hecho! Espero les haya gustado :') les recuerdo que técnicamente todos los personajes tendrán 'su momento' no me olvido de nadie~ los amo a todos._

 _También quería decir que estoy preparando una portada original para el fic, espero que les guste .w._

 _¡Oh! y "Mii-kun" no pude responderte porque no tienes cuenta :( pero si milagrosamente lees esto; Muchas gracias por leer *^* me alegra que te haya gustado aunque no fuese lo que esperabas. Y...no es que Totty "no sea amable" los FujiRock aún tienen historia que su público no sabe ;) asdfghjklñ en fin, gracias~._

 _Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 2- Una visita inesperada

**Este** **capítulo inicia en el momento después del concierto.**

* * *

Estaba en su camerino cambiandose de ropa, pronto cuando terminó dio un suspiro y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Pero en seguida de abrirla vio un conserje que estaba por entrar.

—Hola joven, sólo vengo a recoger lo de aquí.

—Está bien, yo ya me voy.

—Bien pero, ¿no se le olvida nada? Sería difícil para mí recuperarle algo después.

—Sí...ammm—dudó por unos segundos dirigiendo su mirada al bote de basura que estaba junto a su tocador—creo que me llevaré algo.

...

Todo comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para salir y entrar al coche que lo llevaría al departamento que tenían actualmente en la ciudad. Caminaba sin fijarse mucho alrededor, puesto que estaba observando el objeto que había sacado de la basura.

Era el peluche que había lanzado ese tipo al escenario, aún tenía atada una carta en el pecho. Rió divertido al ver como el peluche tenía algunos accesorios que él solía usar, como lo que era el gorrito y su collar.

Se notaba que el peluche era comprado, pero toda la ropa que él y sus hermanos usaban era exclusiva que o hacían por ellos mismos, o mandaban a hacer cuando no tenían gana. Por ende era obvio que el chico se había encargado de hacer por él mismo esas cosas que el peluche traía de más para que quedaran lo más parecido a lo que el menor solía llevar puesto.

Le hizo gracia como los botones que traía el Gorrito del peluche estaban ligeramente mal acomodados, como si le hubiera costado coserlos a la tela. Sonrió a la vez que sintió algo de ternura al imaginar eso.

Aunque se detuvo y negó con la cabeza segundos después, para luego meter el peluche dentro de la maleta que llevaba. En el coche iba a encontrarse con sus hermanos, y lo que menos quería era que lo vieran con él, después de todo, los demás vieron como lo tiró muy seguro en su bote de basura hace a penas un rato.

* * *

Suspiró recostandose sobre su cama tendida, ya era de mañana, estaba vestido y recién bañado pero no quería levantarse.

Giró su cabeza encontrándose con su maleta, la cual yacía en una esquina de su habitación. Parpadeo un par de veces puesto que la curiosidad por leer esa carta le carcomía, pero sabía que no estaba bien.

Aún así frunció el entrecejo aún observando hacia ese punto y se puso de pie, abrió la mochila sacando el peluche y desató la carta de éste. La puso contra su pecho observando la puerta, como si intentara esconderla de quien sea que pudiera entrar.

Corrió hasta una esquina de su cama para poder abrir el sobre, sacó la hoja y procedió a desdoblarla con cuidado.

 _"Oh my sweet angel, no sé si mis demás cartas hayan podido llegar hasta ti, pero por eso estoy dispuesto a que te enteres de mis sentimientos a través de ésta._

 _¿Cómo he podido soportar todo este amor dentro de mi pecho todo este tiempo? No lo sé...pero sin duda escuchar tu melodiosa voz cada noche ha sido de mucha ayuda."_

—Pfff —cubrió su boca para poder aguantar la risa que se le estaba escapando, realmente no le pareció mal lo que decía, pero la manera en que estaba escrito le hizo pensar que tal vez se trataba de una broma.

 _"Eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino...Todo, my love...has conquistado mi alma, mi corazón. Llevo incontables amaneceres sin poder dejar de pensar en ti, sin poder dejar de escuchar tu bella voz en mi mente, sin poder dejar de fantasear con el momento en que esté frente a ti y poder decirte directamente...te amo"_

—Definitivamente esto es una broma...

 _"Nada me llenaría más de júbilo que **poder tenerte entre mis brazos..**.no necesito que me correspondas, puedo conformarme con una cálida y sincera sonrisa tuya. Una que venga dirigida **solamente a mí.** "_

 _Claro que...te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no necesito de tu amor..._

 _Mi pecho se hincharía de felicidad **si pudieras corresponderme** , o si tan sólo notaras mi presencia no como otro fan, sino como aquel hombre al cual le has robado el corazón. Ese hombre que vive soñando con tu presencia cada noche, y que desea con toda el alma poder hacerte sentir cada misma emoción que tú provocas en él..."_

El menor no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces mientras continuaba leyendo, su sonrisa se le borró del rostro por conforme continuaba. Esas palabras se volvían cada vez más reales y sinceras.

No es como si desde el principio no lo fueran, pero de a poco notaba más seriedad en el escrito. Las palabras le estaban retumbando en el pecho.

—¡To-do-ty~...!—Canturreó el mayor abriendo de golpe la puerta, provocando que Todo arrugara la carta contra su pecho del susto.

—N-N-N-Ni...¡Ni-san! ¡¿Por qué entras así?!—respondió escamado mientras escondía la carta debajo de su almohada.

—Vine a buscarte porque no has bajado a desayunar. Creí que tal vez estabas cansado por el concierto de ayer pero...parece que te has entretenido solo, ¿no?—le sonrió levantando una ceja.

—No sé de qué hablas, mejor bajemos...tengo hambre.

—Claro, pasa—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el menor saliera, a lo cual Todo le iba observando con el ceño fruncido—Pero primero...¡veamos qué escondes aquí!

Exclamó finalmente, puesto que su plan claramente era que Todo se quitara de su lugar para que pudiera husmear y saber lo que ocultaba.

El menor reaccionó persiguiendo a Oso pero era tarde, puesto que el oji-rojo ya había sacado la hoja debajo de la almohada.

—¡Devuélveme eso!—replicó persiguiendo al mayor por toda la habitación.

—¡Oh my sweet angel, no sé si mis demás cartas hayan podido llegar hasta a ti...!

—¡NO!—sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras escuchaba al mayor leer en voz alta, aunque fue peor cuando éste logró escapar y continuó leyendo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Nada me llenaría más de júbilo que poder tenerte entre mis brazos...~! ¡No necesito que me correspondas, me conformo con una cálida y sincera sonrisa tuya...!—canturreaba el mayor siendo aún perseguido por Todo.

—¡Ya detente...!—gritó desesperado al ver que no podía alcanzar a su hermano mayor, pero un rayo de luz apareció al final del pasillo.

—¿Por qué tanto grito...?

—¡Kara nii-san! ¡Quítale eso, te lo suplico!—exclamó al ver que Oso estaba a punto de chocar con el de azul. Aunque para su suerte, el mayor reaccionó rápido al escucharle y le arrebató fácilmente la hoja a Oso.

—¡Kara, oye!

—¿Qué están ha...?—aunque fue interrumpido por Todo cuando le quitó la hoja de sus manos. Y suspiró—¿Así recompensas a tu hermano mayor por ayudarte?

—Lo siento, nii-san. Pero si no lo hacía yo lo haría Oso nii-san y...no quiero tener que volver a pasar por eso.

—Me subestimas, no dejaría que me la quitara tan fácilmente—respondió sonriéndole muy seguro de lo que decía—

—Tú le entregarías cualquier cosa a nii-san sin que éste tuviera que hacer algún esfuerzo...

—El bebé tiene razón Kara~ no puedes conmigo...—pronunció abrazándolo por encima de los hombros, mientras que el otro refunfuñó como respuesta.

Todo aprovechó el momento para doblar y guardar la hoja en uno de sus bolsillos, ganandose la atención de los mayores.

—A todo esto, ¿qué es eso?

—¡Na...!

—¡Es...! Otra carta de amor a nuestro Todo~ me imagino que del pobre chico que sacaron ayer del concierto—rió después de terminar.

—No tienes que meterte, nii-san...

—Pero si hace bastante que nadie te había escrito cosas tan lindas, Todoty~ además ayer dijiste que no querías saber nada de eso, pero tienes la carta aquí. Seguro también que guardaste el peluche.

—¡Claro que no, y deja de llamarme así! ¡Kara nii-san...!—miró suplicante al de azul para que lo auxiliara.

—Ya basta, Aniki...—respondió serio tomándole del brazo—deja de molestar a Todo, vayamos a desayunar.

—¡Auch! Bien...bien.

* * *

 **Dos días después de la firma de autógrafos.**

—Ya han pasado dos días, ¿vas a dejar las cosas así?—habló el mayor de todos mientras reposaban en la pequeña sala de su departamento.

—¿De qué hablas?—respondió el menor sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Sabes de qué hablo—sonrió recargandose en la mesa que tenía enfrente para ver más de cerca a Todo buscando su mirada—¿no crees que fuiste algo duro?

—¿Se te subió la fama, Todo...?—habló Ichi sonriéndole burlonamente.

—Sé que mis acciones me hacen ver como si fuera así, pero no...sólo no quiero tener que ver nada con ese chico.

—Tal vez pudiste ser algo más amable—le siguió Juicy.

—T-Tal vez...—respondió bajando la mirada.

—No, no tenía por qué serlo...lo mejor para el chico es que Todo haya sido sincero. Por más dura que fuera la verdad.

—¿De qué hablas, Jade? En ningún momento fue sincero, le dijo que había tirado el peluche y que no había leído la carta, cuando en rea...¡auch!—una patada del menor le interrumpió.

—¡Cállate nii-san! T-Tal vez leí la carta, pero lo del peluche es...

—¡Ni te atrevas a decir que sí lo tiraste, porque esta mañana lo vi en tu...! ¡Ay!

—¿Eso es cierto, Todo?—le vio Jade con una mirada interrogante.

El menor lo observó con **culpa** y bajó la mirada—B-Bueno, me dio curiosidad pero...¡eso no importa! no volverá a pasar, porque no lo volveré a ver.

—Pues deberías, mínimo si no es para disculparte por como te portaste tú, pues...por lo que le hicieron los guardias, se humilló mucho por ti—habló el oji-violeta mientras continuaba jugando cartas al lado de su gemelo.

—¡Sí, vaya golpe! Al pobre le rompieron el discurso cuando andaba más inspirado.

—Y el cráneo—Oso e Ichi se echaron a reír, aunque Juicy no tardó nada en unirse.

—¡Bueno, ya! Está bien...iré.

—¡Bien!

—Pero tú vendrás conmigo, nii san.

—¡¿Hah?!

—¡No iré sólo, no lo conozco!

—¿A caso tienes cinco años, Todo-ty~?

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—¿Todd...?

—¡Aggh! —reaccionó mirando al techo mientras sostenía su cabeza—¡Sólo acompáñame!

—Yo iré contigo.

—Jade nii-san...—sonrió con alivio.

—¡Esperen, iré yo también entonces!—replicó el mayor.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! Tú te negaste.

—¡Creí que irías sólo, no excluyan a su hermano mayor!

—Aunque pareces el menor haciendo esos berrinches—mencionó Kara uniendose por fin a la conversación.

Oso sólo le agudizó la mirada, provocando que el otro alzara las manos sonriendo.

—Como sea...vamos mañana.

—Pero ¿cómo sabremos dónde vive?

Todo sonrió por lo bajo—Creo que sé como llegar.

...

Los tres hermanos Fujio se dirigieron en la mañana a la casa de los Matsuno, pronto Todo indicó dónde se estacionaran señalando una casa.

—¿Estás seguro?—mencionó el peli verde, quien iba conduciendo.

—Eso creo...habrá que ver—respondió viendo por la ventana y abriendo la puerta del auto enseguida.

Los tres observaron la puerta dudosos, y Oso al notar que ninguno se decidía negó con la cabeza y tocó el timbre por sí mismo.

Todos quedaron en silencio tras eso, por un segundo Todo se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar, pero Oso lo tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta de nuevo, sacándole un pesado suspiro al menor. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡U-Uste-t-tedes s-son...!—tartamudeó Choro sin poder detenerse.

—Hola~ sí, somos los Fujio...¿Karamatsu?—dijo confundiendolo claramente.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio viendo el gesto del otro, a quien parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

—N-No, yo no, K-Kara...él...y-yo...C-Chorom-ma...él...—balbuceó apuntando a distintas direcciones hasta que cerró la puerta estrepitosamente.

Oso a penas podía contener la risa al escuchar como las pisadas desesperadas se alejaban de la puerta y luego volvían, abriéndola de nuevo.

—¡N-No se vayan!—exclamó luego de volverse a ir.

—Que simpático, ¿no creen?—bromeó el mayor girandose hacia sus hermanos, Todo sólo lo observó con un gesto aún sorprendido y Jade levantando una ceja.

...

—¡Karamatsu nii-san, arriba!—gritó Choromatsu entrando desesperadamente a la habitación, ignorando completamente a los demás para acercarse al nombrado y agitarlo sin consideración alguna.

—¿Qué pasa, Choromatsu nii-san? ¿Quién era?

—¡Esos chicos están aquí, no hay tiempo! ¡Karamatsu nii-san levántate, no es momento para que te deprimas! Tu chico está allá afuera esperando por ti—sin imaginarlo, Choromatsu con sus palabras logró que el mayor despertara y corriera hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¡T-Todo...!—Exclamó el del azul a penas abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los tres Fujio.

—Ah, hola...¿podemos pasar?

Karamatsu sólo pudo balbucear unas palabras sin sentido luego de caer en cuenta de su apariencia. Después de todo se había levantado de estar recostado en el sofá tres días seguidos sin haber cuidado de su higiene, no pudo evitar pegar un grito cuando se vio a sí mismo y reaccionó cerrando la puerta tal cual como lo había hecho Choromatsu.

Claro que igual que su menor, segundos después se regresó a abrirla de nuevo.

—¡No te vayas!—exclamó luego de volver a meterse a su casa.

Karamatsu corrió hacia el baño llevándose un cambio de ropa, tardó ridículamente muy poco para el tan mal estado en el que se encontraba a penas hace unos minutos. Pero finalmente salió siendo observado por sus hermanos, quienes lo veían sorprendidos sin perderlo de vista, aunque algunos no podían evitar reírse de tales escenas.

Pronto el mayor ya les había abierto la puerta a los que aún esperaban a fuera. Los invitó a pasar y ninguno podía evitar observar el interior de la casa por cada paso que daban, aunque el mayor de ellos parecía estarlo disfrutando mucho.

—B-Bienvenidos sean a mi humilde hogar—hizo una reverencia intentando recuperar la compostura—¿Quieren sentarse? ¿A qué debo la grata sorpresa de tenerte en mi hogar, Todo...?

Habló muy seguro aunque su cara contrastaba notablemente con su voz, se le notaba demasiado alterado por más que intentaba mantener una expresión "cool".

—Ah...bueno...yo...

—Mi hermanito vino a disculparse por lo increíblemente cruel que se comportó contigo en el concierto y en la firma de autógrafos—interrumpió el mayor abrazando a Todo por encima de los hombros.

—¿...Eh?—parpadeó un par de veces con una sonrisa nerviosa—¡¿Vienes a disculparte?! ¡¿Tú conmigo?! ...Oh Todo, _my love..._

Pronunció las últimas palabras en un tono más bajo y conmovido, mientras se acercaba con intensión de abrazar al oji rosa, quien lo evitó poniendo una mano frente a él.

—S-sí...bueno, eso—respondió evitando la mirada del otro—Bien, creo que eso era, adiós.

Dijo queriendo irse, se dio la vuelta pero Oso lo giró de nuevo.

—No, eso no vale, yo respondí por ti—Todo lo observó suplicante pero no consiguió nada, y suspiró.

—¡Bien, lo haré!—respondió safandose del agarre de su hermano y poniéndose frente al segundo de los Matsuno—Karamatsu...

Éste último lo observó con la mirada brillante, además de que sus hermanos espiaban desde una esquina todo lo que para ellos era un gran espectáculo.

—...Fui muy grosero contigo, en serio yo lo...lamento, espero puedas aceptar mis disculpas—pronunció para finalmente inclinarse ligeramente hacia él, lo cual detuvo el mayor tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡No es necesario...! El que te hayas tomado la molestia para venir hacia aquí a decirme esto...—hizo una pausa bajando la cabeza y apretando los ojos, a la vez de dejar salir un suspiro. Para finalmente levantar la mirada—...llena de júbilo mi corazón.

—Ahawww...¡gah!—se escuchó a Jyushimatsu desde su esquina, en seguida de que todos lo jalaran hacia atrás provocándole un quejido para evitar que volviera a interrumpir.

Todo le miraba parpadeante a lo que Karamatsu le decía con tanta seguridad, sólo que éste rompió un poco con ese ambiente cuando quiso preguntar...

—Eh...espera, ¿cómo supiste dónde vivo...?—el menor se sobresaltó al momento, e iba a decir algo pero Oso le interrumpió antes de que pudiera inventar cualquier cosa.

—Dejaste tu dirección en la ca...¡auch!—fue callado por una patada del peli rosa, quien le observó con furia y las mejillas ardiendole por la pena.

—Carta...Todo, ¿leíste mi carta?—preguntó enternecido a espaldas del menor quien continuaba fusilando con la mirada a su hermano mayor, pero cuando escuchó lo que dijo le vio voltearse algo ansioso.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡N-No, yo no...!—comenzó a decir tartamudeando, hasta que calló cuando el mayor lo tomó por sorpresa.

 _—Thank you..._ —pronunció Karamatsu abrazándolo, y a pesar de que Todo se separó demasiado rápido, éste quedó conmocionado al ver al de azul con los ojos llorosos.

—Aghh, que envidia...—interrumpió Choromatsu desde su lugar, llamando la atención de todos—Como quisiera que Nya chan hiciera algo así por mí...

—¿Hashimoto?—preguntó Oso al escuchar.

—¡Sí! ¿No es linda?—exclamó saliendo de su "escondite" mientras entrelazaba sus propias manos con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿No me digas que te gusta esa gata?—dijo el mayor nuevamente, sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja.

Los Matsuno se alarmaron con fastidio, salieron de donde estaban puesto que ya no importó que siguieran escondidos. Y sólo quedaron con una mueca de "Oh no", sabían lo que se venía después de tremendo comentario de ese chico hacia la "amada" Nya Chan de Choromatsu.

—¿Qué dijiste...?—pronunció con una voz más grave y molesta.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Nya chan?! ¡Es linda, no tiene comparación!

—Eh...algo, aunque a mí me parece de lo más simple...

—¡¿Verdad?!—Se unió Osomatsu a la conversación, feliz de saber que alguien más opinaba lo mismo que él acerca de la idol que Choromatsu adoraba tanto.

—¡Tú no te metas, Osomatsu nii-san!—exclamó dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su mayor, para luego girarse hacia los Fujio de vuelta, apuntando especialmente al de rojo—Y tú...¡no te permito que vuelvas a dirigirte a Nya chan de esa manera! ¡Te mataré!

—¿"Te mataré"?—habló por fin el tercero de los Fujio—Sabes que no puedes imponerle tu opinión a los demás, ¿cierto? Tal vez para ti Hashimoto sea la octava maravilla, pero no para todos es lo mismo. Especialmente para nosotros, somos polos opuestos en nuestra carrera, y así como a nosotros no nos gusta su música, seguramente a ella tampoco le agrade la nuestra.

—¡E-Eso no puede ser! ¡Todos deberían apreciar lo maravillosa que es Nya chan...!—exclamó tomándose la cabeza como si intentara evitar tomar consciencia de lo que el otro decía.

—Hashimoto es una idol, normalmente tendrá muchos fans, pero también muchos _haters._ Así es lo mismo con nosotros, y si a ella no le interesan las personas a las que no les agrada, no veo por qué a ti debería de afectarte tanto...—hizo una pausa observando como el menor le observaba a punto del shock sin saber qué responderle—deberías aprender a conectar tu cerebro con tu boca.

Todos los Matsuno observaron sorprendidos al ver como por fin alguien había logrado cerrarle la boca a Choromatsu respecto a ese tema.

—Me agrada ese chico—sonrió Todomatsu maliciosamente.

—Lo dejaron en silencio, que gran día...—respondió el mayor echándose a reír al lado de Totty, quien le siguió igualmente.

—¡Dejen de hablar cómo si no estuviera aquí!

—Owww disculpa a mi hermanito, suele ser muy **sincero y directo** —interrumpió el mayor de los Fujio al ya no soportar la ternura que el otro le provocaba.

—Eh...sí...bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos—mencionó Todo después de lo que había presenciado.

—¡E-Espera, Todo!—le habló Karamatsu poniéndose frente a él devuelta—antes...¿podrías tomarte una foto conmigo?

Todo suspiró e hizo una mueca volteando al suelo antes de responder.

—Está bien—le dijo viéndole a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa sincera por primera vez.

Karamatsu sintió palpitar su pecho en seguida, pero no podía quedarse paralizado después de que su bello ángel le hiciera ese favor, así que se giró corriendo hacia Todomatsu.

—¡Totty...! ¿Podrías prestarme tu smarthphone un segundo? ¡Por favor!—dijo eso último agachando su cabeza y haciendo un gesto de súplica con sus manos.

Suspiró—Bien...¡pero ten cuidado, nii-san!—respondió pasándole su teléfono.

—¡Lo tendré!—dijo tomando el smarthphone, luego de dirigirse rápidamente hacia el menor de los Fujio.

Los demás decidieron alejarse un poco para darles espacio, claro que seguían lo suficientemente cerca como para continuar observándolos.

—Un segundo...¿no te había visto en alguna otra parte?—preguntó Oso acercándose a Choromatsu.

—No lo sé...tengo a otros cinco hermanos con mi mismo rostro, pudiste encontrarte con cualquiera alguna vez.—respondió sin mucho entusiasmo ni dirigirle la mirada, aún sentía una espina en su orgullo por la manera en que lo había callado el hermano de ese chico.

—Hey...¿no eras tú ese fan que le habló de sexo a Hashimoto?

Choromatsu sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

—Ah, ¿entonces **sí eras tú**?

—¡No!—exclamó completamente enrojecido.

—Ese fui yo~intenté hacerle un favor a Choromatsu intentando que la idol aceptara tener sexo con él, pero por alguna razón se molestó conmigo.—habló Osomatsu fingiendo culpa en su tono de voz.

—¡Estúpido hermano mayor, fue tu culpa!

—Pfff son todo un caso—dijo Oso luego de echarse a reír—aunque me sorprende lo normal que hablas con nosotros, claro...exceptuando cuando nos abriste la puerta. Mientras que tu hermano parece que al intentar hablarle a mi hermanito se le va la vida en ello~

—Eso es porque él es fanático de su música, yo no.—dijo luego de soltar un suspiro.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—No a todo el mundo puede gustarle su música ¿no? Tu hermano lo dijo—respondió cruzandose de brazos.

–Cierto, ¿demasiado agresiva para ti~?

-¡¿Qué intentas decir?!

—Bueno, como dicen "dime qué escuchas y te diré quién eres" y a ti te gusta Nya chan, así que...

—¡Tú...!

—A propósito de todo esto, ¿dónde consiguen su ropa? ¡Es genial!—les interrumpió Totty sin importarle la rabieta que Choromatsu estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ah~ me alegra que aprecies nuestro estilo, porque nosotros la hacemos.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Increíble...!

—Sí~ cada quien diseña y fabrica sus propios trajes, es importante para nosotros porque refleja la personalidad de cada uno—pronunció señalando su conjunto y tomando con una mano su **sombrero** orgulloso de lo que decía.

—Más o menos, puesto que generalmente son los menores quienes te hacen la tuya—mencionó Jade, clavándole una flecha en el pecho a su hermano mayor—Te aprovechas de que Kara y los gemelos son los únicos que te hacen caso.

—Parece que hablas sólo cuando tienes la oportunidad de dejar mal a alguien ¿eh?—dijo Todomatsu levantando una ceja.

—A Jade siempre le gusta dejar en mal a su hermano mayor...—suspiró fingiendo dolor.

—Sólo cuando lo mereces—mencionó escondiendo una sonrisa bajo su tapabocas.

Por otro lado seguían Karamatsu y Todomatsu tomándose algunas fotos, o más bien, haciéndolo de nuevo...ya que el mayor no sabía cómo utilizar el teléfono de Totty. Hizo de todo antes de poder encontrar la cámara, y cuando por fin logró tomar algunas fotos salieron todas borrosas o con un dedo tapando la cámara.

Aunque a pesar de aquello, Todo la estaba pasando realmente bien. Le causaba gracia y ternura ver como a Karamatsu se le dificultaba utilizar un simple teléfono, y cómo se desesperó al darse cuenta que no lo había hecho bien.

Así que finalmente lo tomó por él mismo para poder sacar las fotos. Se acomodó y le dijo que hiciera distintas poses junto a él, aunque para el de azul no fue nada sencillo, y no porque no tuviera la facilidad de posar para las fotos, sino porque la cercanía que estaba teniendo con el menor era demasiado. Juraba que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, se veía tan delicado y olía tan bien.

Aunque después de eso, Todo se echó a reír cuando revisaron las imágenes y se dio cuenta de las caras que traía Karamatsu en algunas fotos. Y de como en otras estaba volteando a verle disimuladamente, pero igual algunas sí habían salido bastante bien.

Aún así a Karamatsu no le molestaron para nada aquellas fotos donde salía así, todo lo contrario. De hecho estaba más ocupado disfrutando de las risas del menor, le parecía sumamente adorable.

Después de eso ya era hora de irse, y los Matsuno acompañaron a los cantantes a la entrada.

—Todo...quiero agradecer mucho tu visita, me has hecho muy feliz—dijo tomándose el pecho.

—Me alegra eso, pero si vuelves a ir a otro concierto...

—¿Sí...?

—No arrojes cosas al escenario...—terminó sonriéndole ligeramente.

—C-Claro—le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hey tú—se unió Choro hablándole al mayor de los Fujio—espera, me quedó una duda.

—Dime

—Cuando hablabas conmigo hace un rato...¿cómo sabías que era yo quien les había abierto la puerta? Comúnmente las personas tardan en diferenciarnos...

—Ah...sólo creo que has sido un poco inconfundible, Choromatsu~ —respondió sonriéndole—Nos vemos **pronto**.

Después de esto los hermanos salieron, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a su coche, sólo que antes Jade tomó ligeramente del brazo a Todo para que ambos caminaran un poco más lento y poder hablarle.

—Todo, no creo que haya estado bien que viniéramos aquí...

—¿Por qué no? He venido con ustedes, y todo parecía muy normal y...creo que hice bien en disculparme.

—Yo no lo vi necesario, además...—se detuvo poniéndose frente a él—no debiste leer la carta.

—Lo sé...pero ya no importa.

—Sí importa Todo, **lo prometiste.**

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé...pero...no volverá a pasar nii-san...

—'Nii-san'...—pronunció provocando una mueca de confusión en el menor, a lo que Jade intentó responder pero Oso interrumpió desde el auto.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan lentos? ¿No van a subir?

Jade abrazó por los hombros a Todo caminando hacia el coche, después de eso ambos subieron para dirigirse a su departamento.

* * *

—¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Kara al verles llegar.

—Bastante bien...encontramos la casa, Todo se disculpó, Jade me puso en evidencia, en fin~

Kara rió ante los comentarios de su hermano mayor, mientras que Jade y Todo fueron a sentarse en los sofás, éste último dejándose caer y suspirando como si hubiera sido un día muy agotador.

—Hey...¿por qué esa cara? Sé que al principio no querías ir, pero al final vi que igual la pasaste bien.

—Nada nii-san, sólo estoy cansado.

—Tal vez un beso te haga sentir mejor—mencionó acercándose a Todo para besarle mientras éste se intentaba alejar, pero Kara llegó a jalarle por el cuello de su camisa.

—Oye...

Oso rió ante la reacción del oji-azul—Era broma, no te enojes.—el otro sólo le respondió con una mueca de **molestia** , estaba acostumbrado a que Oso hiciera ese tipo de cosas con cualquiera—En fin~ muy peculiares esos sextillizos ¿no?

—Bastante...—agregó Jade—espero no tengamos que lidiar con ellos de nuevo.

—Quién sabe, tal vez nos los encontremos bastante pronto~

Los Fujio intercambiaron la mirada extrañados, sabían que cuando el mayor actuaba así es porque algo planeaba.

—Esa sonrisa...

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Oso nii-san?—hablaron los gemelos uno detrás del otro.

—¿Yo...? Nada...

Kara le vio con el ceño fruncido, lo cual Oso notó.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—le habló fingiendo inocencia en su voz y rostro.

—Por nada...—respondió sentándose a su lado, siendo abrazado por su mayor por encima de los hombros como siempre lo hacía con él.

Actuaba normal como siempre, pero no, algo no andaba bien...tenía un presentimiento.

 _Continuará..._

 **¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el siguiente capítulo uwu**

 **¿Notan la nueva portada? Pude terminarla a tiempo y estoy satisfecha con el resultado, claramente representa el momento en que Karamatsu estaba en el concierto de los Fuji Rock viendo a Todo mientras sostenía el peluche. Espero guste tanto como a mí c'x**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que me gusta como va avanzando la historia, y...¿huelen eso? El drama se acerca (?)**

 **No sé si habrán notado algo respecto a los Fujio, de igual manera en el siguiente capítulo se verá xD -cofcof y en ese habrá más participación de Ichimatsu, lo prometo cofcof-**

 **Espero les haya gustado, hasta el siguiente ~**


	4. Capítulo 3

—¡¿Cómo terminamos yendo a buscar a esos tipos de nuevo?! Y...si tantas ganas tenías de venir ¡¿por qué no lo dijiste antes, Todomatsu?! Arrastré a Ichimatsu porque creí que nadie me acompañaría.

—Era divertido verte entrar en pánico mientras le rogabas a cada uno que viniera contigo—respondió con una risita al final.

—Karamatsu nii san era quien debía acompañarme ¿quién lo entiende?—pronunció luego de soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Hace un par de días recibió la visita de su chico en nuestra casa a disculparse personalmente...entiéndelo, debe ser muy vergonzoso para él presentarse ahora en su departamento después de tal amabilidad por parte de los Fujio.

—Pero...el tipo olvidó su sombrero en nuestra casa ¿y nosotros debemos encargarnos de devolverlo? tch...—se unió Ichi con desgana.

—Exactamente, además...¡¿quién demonios deja cocida la dirección de su departamento en su sombrero y lo deja en casa ajena?! ¡Es ridículo! ¿No les parece sospechoso?

—Es ropa exclusiva, probablemente sea importante para ellos, no lo sé deja de quejarte Choromatsu nii-san—contestó Todomatsu sin perder la vista a la pantalla de su teléfono—además ya estamos por llegar.

La discusión siguió de camino, (más por parte de Choromatsu) pero finalmente se encontraron frente al departamento, la puerta estaba justo delante. Pero a pesar de no parecer vieja o descuidada, los Matsuno se sorprendieron puesto que esperaban encontrarse con algo muy lujoso.

En cualquier caso tocaron el timbre esperando a que alguien abriera, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Pronto un chico alto con un cigarrillo en la boca abrió la puerta reconociéndolos en seguida.

—Wow pero si son los famosos sextillizos...¿qué hacen aquí?

—A-ah...—Choromatsu intentó hablar pero tartamudeó bloqueandose por la altura del chico, si de por sí era alto pero con tremendas botas de tacón...era doloroso pero parecía amable.

—¿Quién es, Kara? ¡...Oh! Pero qué sorpresa Choromatsu, al fin viniste—pronunció alegremente el mayor al momento de asomarse por la puerta, ignorando de paso a los dos menores.

—"¿Al fin?"—repitió el tercero por inercia—y ¡¿cómo sabes que yo soy Choromatsu?!

—Veo que trajiste mi sombrero, que amable~

—Sí, bueno ya nos va—decía al mismo tiempo de ofrecerle el sombrero a Oso, quien en lugar de agarrarlo le interrumpió tomándolo por la muñeca.

—¡Pero pasa!—dijo sonriendo ignorando por completo los "¡¿qué?! ¡n-no!" Del más bajo.

Kara quedó observando la escena perplejo y con algo de molestia en su rostro, para luego seguir a Oso y al arrastrado Choromatsu, ignorando ahora él la presencia de los otros Matsuno.

Todomatsu e Ichimatsu intercambiaron una mirada.

—Nos ha ignorado por completo.

—Sí...

La puerta había quedado abierta así que decidieron entrar para ir en busca de su hermano mayor.

—Hey miren quién ha venido a visitarnos~

—¡¿Hah?!—se quejó al escuchar el "visitarnos"

Los demás prestaron atención desde su lugar sorprendidos por el chico en cuestión, exceptuando a los gemelos, quienes dieron un vistazo y sin prestarle mayor importancia volvieron a girarse a seguir jugando cartas entre ellos.

—¿Karamatsu?—pronunció un conmocionado Todo, quien estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie del sofá por la sorpresa.

—Karamatsu nii-san no vino...s-soy Choromatsu.

—Ah...—respondió más relajado, pero aún con una expresión de sobresalto.

Era entendible, al ver llegar a ese chico sumado el comentario tan alegre de su hermano mayor, no pudo más que pensar que era Karamatsu.

Aunque pronto vieron entrar a los otros dos.

—Nosotros también vinimos, gracias por invitarnos a pasar—Mencionó Totty con sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

—Ah sí, sí~ de nada—respondió Oso con ironía luego de girarse hacia Choromatsu y los demás—¿quieren algo de beber?

—No no no, nosotros no vinimos a quedarnos ni a—decía el tercero enseguida de ser interrumpido de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Disfruten del honor de estar en el hogar de los grandiosos Fujio's! Yo invito—exclamó sonriendo con los brazos extendidos como si presumiera los alrededores del departamento.

—¿Cuál honor puede ser comer en una pocilga como ésta?—se unió Jade sin despegar la vista al libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Admites que su departamento es una pocilga? Eso es admirable—comentó Totty sonriendo a un lado de Ichimatsu quien se limitaba a ver seriamente alrededor.

—Pues lo es, además no nos quedaremos mucho. Sólo que a 'alguien' le dolió en la billetera alquilar algo mejor—era sorprendente como Jade podía hablar sin tapujos con quien fuera, especialmente con ese desinterés en el tono de su voz.

—Hay que ahorrar hermanito, algún día me lo agradecerás...—respondió recibiendo un simple "pfff" del contrario.

La conversación quedó ahí, Oso iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo unos segundos al notar la expresión molesta de Kara, quien lo veía con insistencia.

—Bueno...¿quieren sentarse?—preguntó Todo al no darse cuenta del por qué del silencio. Su voz se escuchó tierna y amable, los Matsuno incluso añadirían que con algo de timidez.

Les sorprendía verlo en ese plan, ¿a caso esa era su verdadera personalidad? ¿Su actitud soberbia la utilizaba sólo públicamente? ¿O sólo con Karamatsu se comportó así por que estaba molesto? Eran preguntas que pasaron por las cabezas de todos, pero ninguno a excepción del más joven se atrevería a decirlas en voz alta.

—Eh no, gracias pero nosotros debemos irnos ya, se está haciendo tarde...

—Oh vamos Choromatsu...no pueden irse tan pronto, además está lloviendo.

—¿Qué? Claro que no—respondió confundido en seguida de escucharse un relámpago que alumbró la habitación iluminando la enorme sonrisa que Oso traía en ese momento.

—¿Ven? No pueden irse así, lo mejor es que esperen a que se calme...—pronunció con un fingido tono de preocupación, al mismo tiempo que rodeó con su brazo a Choromatsu por encima de sus hombros.

—Pueden irse por donde vinieron, un poco de lluvia no les hará daño.—agregó Kara por fin sorprendiendo a los Matsuno. Parecía muy amable cuando les abrió la puerta ¿qué le sucedía?

—Oh Kara no seas así...es una tormenta, de hecho lo mejor sería dejarles una habitación para que pasen la noche aquí.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamaron Choromatsu y Kara en unísono.

—Y-Yo creo que él tiene razón Choromatsu nii-san—pronunció un asustado Todomatsu quien se escondía en las espaldas de Ichimatsu por el miedo que le estaban provocando los constantes relámpagos.

—Oh no, no, no—negaba Choromatsu con ambas manos—e-es muy amable por su parte, pero...

—¡Si creen que nosotros vamos a permitir que...!

—¡...se vayan así están equivocados!—le siguió Oso interrumpiendo a Kara—los Fujio no somos así, ¿están de acuerdo?

—Ah...claro.

—Como sea.

Respondieron Todo y Jade uno detrás del otro.

—¡Sí!

—Aja

Los gemelos dieron su respuesta también sin siquiera voltearlos a ver.

—¡Entonces no se diga más! Tomen asiento, mientras le mostraré a Choromatsu la habitación en la que se quedarán—dijo tomando a el menor de la muñeca para llevarlo consigo, pero a penas dio un par de pasos Kara lo jaló del brazo para susurrarle.

—¿En serio se quedarán a dormir aquí?

—¿Qué? Antes parecía que no te molestaban.

—Antes...

—Oh vamos Kara~no seas así con tus posibles futuros cuñados.

—Ja...no hablas en serio—sonrió recordando todo el asunto con Todo.

—Sí...lo hago—pero Oso respondió con un tono que le borró la sonrisa a Kara de nuevo.

—¿Qué dices...?

—Nada Kara, deja de montarte películas 'hermanito', y por qué no intentas conocer a los demás en lo que le muestro a Chorito su habitación.

—¿Su habitación?

—Sí...en la que dormirán él y sus hermanos.

Terminó la conversación yéndose con Choro, dejando a Kara observándole con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento esperando a que volvieran.

Mientras tanto Todomatsu se había sentado en otro de los sofás dejando escapar un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que Ichimatsu tomó lugar sentándose en el piso contra la pared para tener su espacio.

...

—Oh...es bonita, se nota que son celebridades, a pesar de que éste departamento no sea muy lujoso, ¡se las han arreglado para que las habitaciones luzcan realmente bien!—mencionó Choromatsu luego de entrar a la habitación que le había indicado Oso, a diferencia de la pequeña sala en la que estaban, el cuarto se veía con la esencia de los chicos.

Muy bien decorado y amueblado con una enorme cama, la cual estaba tan bien acomodada con las cobijas y almohadas que las ganas que traía Choro de echarse un brinco en ella no le faltaban.

—¿Te gusta entonces?

—¡Claro! Si así es ésta habitación en la que dormiremos nosotros, no me imagino como deben verse las de ustedes.

—Oh bueno, eso es porque ésta es mi habitación—respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

...

Totty había logrado entretenerse con su celular unos minutos, de no ser porque la batería se acabó.

No había traído su cargador, así que soltó un pesado suspiro, enseguida de pegar un brinco al escuchar otro fuerte relámpago.

Miró a sus alrededores sin saber qué hacer, por un momento pensó en ir a sentarse junto a Ichimatsu, pero le parecía ridículo que él también diera una apariencia de retraído en la esquina de ese departamento.

Por lo mismo decidió intentar acercarse a los gemelos quienes se veían muy entretenidos aún jugando cartas.

Solía pasar mucho rato con distintos juegos de mesa en casa con Jyushimatsu, así creyó que podría unirse fácilmente con ellos pero...

Se detuvo sintiendo como si hubiera una poderosa burbuja invisible alrededor de ellos, le era imposible pasar por ahí, parecían en su mundo.

Decidió dejarlos tranquilos y dio un par de pasos hacia el tal Kara que estaba sentado sólo, pero de nuevo se detuvo al mirarlo con esa expresión de molestia en el rostro viendo sin pudor alguno al sitio donde se habían dirigido Choromatsu y el otro chico.

No quiso lidiar con eso y finalmente se sentó junto al Fujio más joven, quien permanecía sentado cómodamente en otro de los sofás escuchando música con los ojos cerrados, a un lado de su hermano mayor, el cual continuaba leyendo su libro en silencio.

Dejó salir un suspiro, estaba aburrido, era demasiado silencioso para él. Estando en su hogar con sus hermanos la tranquilidad no lo molestaba, pero en casa ajena y sin tener siquiera a una sola chica alrededor con la cual poder intercambiar una conversación...

Y ni hablar de la tormenta que estaba afuera, eso sólo lo ponía más ansioso.

—¿Pasa algo? Estás inquieto—la voz del más joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—A decir verdad...me siento algo incómodo, ¡hay demasiado silencio! Incluso intenté sentarme a jugar con sus hermanos para entretenerme pero...

—Oh cuando están así es imposible que alguien cruce su barrera, parecen sólo escuchar a Oso nii-san.

—Vaya...—Todo le quedó observando unos segundos viendo como el otro ponía una expresión de aburrimiento.

—Hmmm ¿quieres algo de comer? nii-san y yo podemos preparar un aperitivo para cenar.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Jade al escuchar.

—Si hacen eso déjenme ayudar, no me dejen aquí—respondió Todomatsu con una expresión de súplica.

—Está bien, vamos—dijo sonriendo enseguida de golpear ligeramente el pecho de Jade al pronunciar la última palabra.

Éste último se puso de pie con algo de obligación siguiendo a los otros dos a la cocina.

Por otro lado estaba Ichimatsu observando todo desde su lugar, vio como la sala se estaba vaciando y que ya no quedaban ninguno de sus hermanos ahí, sólo desconocidos.

De alguna manera estaba pensando lo mismo que Todomatsu, permanecer sin ruidos alrededor suyo en su casa le agradaba bastante, pero era muy incómodo estar sentado en casa ajena en medio de tanto silencio. Cada vez se sentía más nervioso y vulnerable al verse a sí mismo tan sólo.

Comenzó a temblar por estar controlándose tanto para no cagarse ahí mismo.

Aunque de un momento a otro se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien más sentado junto a él.

—Qué pasa amiguito ¿por qué tan sólo?

—¿Eh? A-Ah...—pronunció sin saber qué responderle al de ojos color miel.

—Oh Juicy déjalo...ven—dijo Ichi sosteniendo a su gemelo del brazo.

—Nii-san pero se ve tan sólo...

—No necesito que me hagan compañía...

—Yo creo que sí, pareces triste—mencionó mientras se acomodaba cruzando las piernas.

—Trae esa cara desde que llegó, vámonos—replicó el peli violeta a la vez que Juicy lo jaló para que quedara sentado junto a él, sacándole un gruñido.

...

—¿Por qué me miras así? No voy a morderte...bueno, a menos que lo pidas—pronunció luego de soltar una ligera risa.

—H-Hey, para de jugar ¡déjame salir!—mencionó ansioso mientras corría hacia la puerta, la cual Oso mantuvo cerrada recargando su mano en ella con un rápido movimiento.

—Lo dices como si te tuviera encarcelado, no te voy a hacer daño ¿a caso me tienes miedo, Chori?

—¡Sí!—exclamó jalando la chapa como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no lograba mover la puerta ni a Oso ni un poco por más esfuerzo que hacía.

El mayor negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿En qué concepto me tienes? Qué cruel...—Dijo luego de irse acercando a Choromatsu deslizando su mano por la puerta por conforme avanzaba.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aléjate pervertido!—pronunció Choromatsu escapando de donde estaba para huir al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Yo? Que gracioso, no seas así—respondió acercándose de nuevo, acorralando contra la cama enseguida fácilmente al más bajo.

—¡Déjame, déjame! ¡No me toques!—exclamaba con pánico manoteando a Oso, quien se había recostado ya sobre él en la esquina de la cama.

—Oye Choromatsu, está bien, calma oi...no quiero asustare, en serio.

—P-Pues entonces quítate de encima—dijo más calmado luego de detenerse.

—Pero...lo que pasa es que me has parecido bastante lindo, lo siento.—pronunció acercando sus labios al cuello de Choromatsu, cerca de su oreja.

A estas alturas el menor se encontraba inmóvil debajo de Oso, los nervios no le permitían seguir forcejeando, simplemente había quedado paralizado. Encogiéndose y curvando su espalda cada tanto, por los espasmos que le provocaba sentir el aliento del de orbes carmesí sobre su cuello.

—Además...te has puesto duro con sólo esto—susurró comenzando a frotar su entrepierna ligeramente con la de Choromatsu—me pregunto qué otras reacciones tendrías si con sólo esto te sobresaltas y te pones así...

—A-Ah...B-Basta—era lo único que podía pronunciar de manera entrecortada.

—Apuesto a que eres virgen—mencionó para luego plantar el beso que había amenazado con darle en su cuello desde hace rato.

Esto finalmente hizo reaccionar a Choromatsu, haciéndolo sobresaltar y empujar al mayor. El cual quedó sonriendo parado frente a él con las manos alzadas.

Aunque justo en ese momento Oso reconoció perfectamente las pisadas que se escuchaban acercarse a la puerta.

—Bueno Chori~ ¿quieres arreglar eso? El baño está por allá—decía en voz baja acercando al menor hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta en cuanto éste entró confundido.

En seguida fue a sentarse con tranquilidad sobre la cama esperando a que la puerta se abriera.

—¡Hey! Kara~ ¿no te dije que esperaras en la sala?—le habló animadamente en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el chico?

—Lo dejé en su habitación, creo que está en el baño—técnicamente no era mentira, sí estaba en el baño pero...de esa habitación.

—¿Ah sí?—Kara se mantenía serio mientras le respondía.

—Oye...sé que estás molesto—pronunció parándose y acercándose a él—pero tranquilo, te lo recompensaré más tarde ¿sí?

Dijo finalmente mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura, dejándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios.

—Sí...—le respondió mirándole serio con un ligero sonrojo.

—Bien~ entonces vamos—dijo ahora tomándole por los hombros para darle la vuelta y caminar hacia afuera, echándole una última mirada a la puerta del baño antes de cerrar.

...

Por otro lado Jade, Todo y Totty estaban en la cocina preparando sándwiches para que cenaran entre todos.

Después de que calentaran los panes Jade se encargaba de preparar los sándwich's, Todo a un lado de él los cortaba en triángulos y Todomatsu los emplataba poniéndoles a cada uno un palillo con una aceituna encima para decorarlos.

De alguna manera se habían organizado bien dividiendo sus tareas.

—Hummm somos nueve ¿no? ¿Cuántos deberíamos hacer?—preguntó Todo mientras seguía recortando.

—Entre Oso y los gemelos se comerán la mayoría, así que...—pero lo interrumpió el "Auch" de su hermano menor, se había cortado un dedo con el cuchillo.

—¡Ay, au, au! ¡duele!

—Déjame ver—dijo Totty tomando la mano del otro—Ouh...está sangrando mucho ¡¿quién se corta partiendo sandwiches? !

—Hay que lavarte o se te infectará, y traer unas venditas. Mientras yo te ayudo, ven.

—¡Yo no sé donde están! Ve tú mientras le lavo la herida—Jade iba a replicar pero Todo le interrumpió antes.

—Tiene razón nii-san, ve por favor.

El peli verde decidió hacer caso, pero en cuanto volvió se encontró con un Todo empañado en lágrimas.

—¿...Qué pasó?

—Nada, sólo tuve que usar jabón, ya se le pasará—respondió mientras le secaba la mano al más pequeño de los Fujio—¡oh! trajiste las venditas, trae acá.

Dijo enseguida de tomarlas y cubrir la herida de Todo, ignorando por completo la cara de fastidio que traía Jade por haberle arrebatado las cosas con tanta confianza.

—Ya está.

—Está muy apretado, no le dejarás circular la sangre.

—¡Claro que no! Está muy bien, lo peor que puede pasar es que la sangre que no le circule se pudra y tengan que amputarle el dedo...

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó el menor.

—Es broma, sólo cambia las venditas constantemente para que le permitas a la herida respirar—dijo luego de dirigirle la mirada al más alto—¿está bien? ¿o hay algo más que vayas a replicar? Tú...verde, como te llames.

—¡Jade! Y no, está bien.

Todo comenzó a soltar un par de risitas por como se había desenvuelto la situación.

—Bueno, continuemos—dijo el peli rosa finalmente.

—¿Puedes?

—Sí nii-san, tranquilo.

Todomatsu por su lado observó con insistencia un par de segundos.

—Humm ¿Todo? ...¿puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Eh? Sí, dime.

—No lo tomes a mal, ¿pero por qué actúas distinto públicamente a como lo haces aquí? Parecías muy arrogante y con un gran ego con todo lo que dijiste en la firma de autógrafos, mientras que aquí...

—A-Ah...bueno, sólo es que...tengo un perfil que mantener ¿entiendes?

—Entonces ¿no te importa verte frente a los demás con tremenda soberbia y arrogancia?—preguntó sonriéndole.

—Digamos que...prefiero mantenerme con una actitud que me ayude a no ser pisoteado ¿sabes?

—Oh...creo que lo entiendo muy bien—pero en ese momento dio un brinco más por otro relámpago que se escuchó—Pero oye, ¿qué tú no tienes un auto? Tal vez pudiste llevarnos a casa ahí—dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Jade.

—No.

Todo río un momento al escuchar la directa respuesta de su hermano.

—Déjalo, es muy delicado con él.

—Sí...ya veo.

Quedaron en un silencio tranquilo unos segundos hasta que Todomatsu dejó escapar una ligera risita.

 _—"Me pregunto qué hubiera hecho Karamatsu nii-san estando aquí también"_ —decía mentalmente, no pudo evitar imaginarse la cara que hubiera puesto su hermano mayor al verlo vendar a 'su chico' y viéndolos hablar animadamente y llevándose bien.

—¿Qué tanto te causa risa?—preguntó Jade.

—Nada...sólo, es por eso que entonces actuaste así con Karamatsu nii-san ¿cierto? Hmm—Todo y Jade intercambiaron una mirada en ese momento.

—A-Ah...sí, por eso.

* * *

La siguiente parte de la noche fue más tranquila, todos cenaron después de que Choromatsu regresara de la habitación de Oso y se sentara al lado de Totty sin despejarse de él por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegó el momento de dormir Jade tuvo que mostrarles donde era la habitación en la que los Matsuno se quedarían, puesto que Oso nunca se la mostró a Choromatsu.

No hubo mayor inconveniente, la cama era suficientemente grande para los tres y al estar acostumbrados a dormir juntos no hubo problema.

Igualmente pronto se hizo de mañana, Choromatsu se estiró en las cobijas al despertar, la cama era realmente cómoda. Pero entonces...

—Buenos días~—Choromatsu abrió los ojos encontrándose la cara de Oso frente a la suya recostado a un lado de él.

Pegó un grito en ese momento y saltó de la cama cayendo al piso.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué hicimos?!—Oso soltó una carcajada en ese momento.

—Nada Chori, sólo vine a darte los buenos días, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—A-Ah...—no dijo nada más y salió corriendo de la habitación, encontrándose con los demás desayunando.

—Choromatsu nii-san, ven ¡es pizza!

—¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?! No bueno, no importa, es hora de irnos.

—¡Aún no he terminado Choromatsu nii-san...!

—¡No me importa!—exclamó jalando a sus dos menores de la mesa—G-Gracias por todo, ya nos vamos—mencionó con una voz más suave a los demás.

—Yo los acompaño a la puerta—se escuchó hablar a Kara con un tono amable mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Caminaron hasta la salida, pero cuando dieron la vuelta para despedirse notaron que Kara había cerrado la puerta tras él.

—No quiero que regresen, ¿entienden? Especialmente tú.—Expresó con agresividad refiriéndose a Choromatsu.

—¡¿Hah?!

—No creo que quieras ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Oso, así que...aléjate por tu propio bien ¿quieres?

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!—exclamó Todomatsu al ver lo agresivo que se estaba poniendo con Choromatsu.

—No se metan si no quieren que me desquite con ustedes también.

—Oye...no sé que te traes con Choromatsu nii-san, pero si has de golpear a uno, es preferible que sea a alguien como yo—se unió Ichimatsu poniéndose frente al de sudadera verde.

—Es mejor que no intentes hacerte el valiente conmigo, porque no me cuesta nada darles una paliza ahora a cada uno para dejárselos claro—Ichimatsu enfureció e intentó echársele encima, cosa que Totty y Choro detuvieron.

—¿Quieres golpearme? ¡Adelante, te doy permiso! Pero cuidado...—dijo acercándose—porque puedo devolvértelo el doble de fuerte.

Todos quedaron quietos ante el comentario, y sólo vieron que después de eso Kara se dio la vuelta y entró al departamento.

—¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste Choromatsu nii-san?! Parecía enfurecido.

—¡Yo no le hice nada!—exclamó—sólo vámonos a casa de una vez.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, los Fujio se mantenían en su departamento tranquilos escribiendo canciones o cada quien metido en sus cosas.

Solo que desde el día en que los tres Matsuno se habían quedado a dormir en su departamento, Oso y Kara no paraban de discutir.

Aunque más bien era el oji azul el que discutía, puesto que Oso sólo respondía con ironía o esquivando sus preguntas.

—Oh Kara, sólo he estado bromeando.

—¿Me quieres ver la cara? Contigo nada es sólo una broma...nunca ha sido así—le respondió serio—Además ni creas que no me dí cuenta que ese día el tal Choromatsu estaba en nuestra habitación contigo.

—Oh...no te enojes, no es nada.—Kara suspiró.

—Dime algo...¿estás interesado en él?

—¡Claro que sí! Son sextillizos, no todos los días te encuentras con algo así.

—Oso maldita sea, sabes que no me refiero a eso—vio negar a Oso con la cabeza baja y con una sonrisa.

—¿A caso estás celoso, Kara?

—¡Claro que sí, date cuenta!

—Bueno, bueno ¿podemos seguir más tarde con esta conversación? Debo irme, se me hace tarde.

—¿A dónde vas? Dime la verdad Oso o me pondré aún más furioso...

—¿Quieres la verdad?—dijo dándole la espalda mientras se ponía un elegante suéter—Iré a un concierto de Hashimoto—dijo una vez se giró hacia Kara.

—No es cierto...tú no la soportas desde hace bastante, ¡dijiste que no querías verla ni en pintura! ¿por qué querrías ir?

—Meh...hay días en los que me gusta recordar viejos tiempos...—dio un suspiro—bien, nos vemos en un rato.

—¡Espera!—dijo acercándose a él—Oso...¿no olvidas algo?

—Oh sí...—pronunció poniendo una mano en el hombro contrario—nada ha cambiado, Kara. Créeme ¿sí?

Kara sólo bajó la mirada y asintió, para luego ver a Oso salir por la puerta.

No era cierto, sí había cambiado algo, después de todo se había ido sin siquiera darle un beso.

Se estaba alejando.

Y Kara lo sabía.

...

 _Continuará..._

 **¡Hola! Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar ;; en cualquier caso ¡nuevo capítulo! Iba a quedar algo más largo pero...no me agradaría que hayan tantos cambios de escena idk.**

 **En este capítulo se puede notar un poooco mejor las personalidades de los Fujio y las relaciones que tienen entre sí (con relaciones no me refiero sólo a románticas(?) bueno...quitando a Oso y Kara -winkwink-**

 **Cada Fujio carga con cierto problema que debe cambiar, y de a poco voy dejando señas sobre ellos aunque no se noten mucho ejem.**

 **De hecho, han podido notar un poco cual es el 'problema' de Oso (?) En cualquier caso se notará mucho mejor en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y también habrá todo el KaraTodo que no tuvo este xD**

 **¡Hasta entonces! Y muchas gracias por leer ^u^ bye ~**


End file.
